1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly for electrically interconnecting two circuit substrates such as printed circuit boards (PCBs).
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional board-to-board connector assembly 6 which is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Issue No. 371526. The connector assembly 6 comprises a first electrical connector 61 and a second electrical connector 62. The first connector 61 comprises a first longitudinal insulative housing 610, and a plurality of first electrical terminals 612 received in the first housing 610. The first housing 610 defines a longitudinal cavity therein. A pair of first end walls 614 is defined at opposite ends of the cavity respectively. The second connector 62 comprises a second longitudinal insulative housing 620, and a plurality of second electrical terminals 622 received in the second housing 620. The second housing 620 defines a longitudinal slot 624 therein. An island 626 is formed in the slot 624, and a pair of second end walls 628 is formed at opposite ends of the slot 624 respectively. When the first connector 61 and the second connector 62 are connected or disconnected at a slight angle, the first end walls 614 interfere with respective major portions of the second end walls 628 that are distal from a main body of the second housing 620. The first end walls 614 also interfere with a major portion of the island 626 that is distal from a main body of the second housing 620. Because of friction between the first end walls 614 and said major portions of the second end walls 628, and of friction between the first end walls 614 and said major portion of the island 626, the first connector 61 cannot be smoothly and conveniently connected to or disconnected from the second connector 62. Thus, the first end walls 614, the second end walls 628 and the island 626 are prone to be damaged.
Another conventional board-to-board connector assembly which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,021 is similar to the conventional board-to-board connector assembly 6 described above, except that a second electrical connector does not have a pair of second end walls. When a first connector and the second connector are connected or disconnected at a slight angle, first end walls of the first connector interfere with a major portion of an island of a second housing of the second connector that is distal from a main body of the second housing. Because of friction between the first end walls and said major portion of the island, the first connector cannot be smoothly and conveniently connected to or disconnected from the second connector. Thus, the first end walls and the island are prone to be damaged.
In view of the above, a new board-to-board connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly such as a board-to-board connector assembly for electrically interconnecting two circuit substrates such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) such that when connectors of the connector assembly are connected or disconnected, interference therebetween is minimized.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a board-to-board connector assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is for electrically interconnecting two PCBs. The connector assembly comprises a first electrical connector and a second electrical connector. The first connector comprises a first longitudinal insulative housing, and a plurality of first electrical terminals received in the first housing. The first housing defines a longitudinal slot therein. An island is formed in the slot, and a pair of first end walls is formed at opposite ends of the slot respectively. The second connector comprises a second longitudinal insulative housing, and a plurality of second electrical terminals received in the second housing. The second housing defines a longitudinal cavity for receiving the island of the first connector therein. A pair of second end walls is formed at opposite ends of the cavity. Each second end wall defines an opening in a portion thereof distal from a main body of the second housing. Each second end wall also defines a recess adjoining an outer main face thereof. When the first and second connectors are connected or disconnected at a slight angle relative to each other, interference therebetween can be eliminated.